1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alarm/facility management unit and, more particularly, to an end-to-end network management solution for remote, real-time monitoring of network components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network generally includes a number of devices connected to allow inter-device communication. As networks and networked devices become increasingly complex, it becomes critically important to be able to monitor the status and performance of networks, and more particularly, to monitor the status and performance of each of the devices on the network. Consequently, most networks include at least one computer workstation responsible for monitoring the network.
Numerous network management station applications have been developed which allow network management stations to monitor one or more particular aspects of a network. The Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) was designed in the mid-1980's as an answer to the communication problems between different types of networks. Its initial aim was to be a "band-aid" solution until a better designed and more complete network manager became available. However, no better choice became available and SNMP evolved as the de facto Network Management Systems (NMS) protocol for resolving the problems associated with managing a multi-vendor network.
Implicit in the SNMP architecture is a collection of network elements and a Network Operations Center (NOC). The NOC executes management applications which monitor and control network elements. Network elements are devices such as radios, multiplexers, switches, hubs, PBXs, etc. SNMP is currently used and supported by most Open System based network devices. There remains a need for network management automated systems that can monitor, capture, communicate, interpret, and initiate action. Network managers want to have the ability to monitor and actively control each and every element of the entire network.
Additional related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,290, issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to Martin L. Fasack et al., describes a method and apparatus for automatically monitoring the operating environment and other physical conditions around and in which a host computer system for local area networks. Fasack et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,941, issued on Apr. 16, 1996 to Bruno Leplingard et al., describes a network with surveillance sensors and a diagnostic system comprising equipments for conveying signals of utility to network users, sensors for supplying data on the operation of the network and a diagnostic system processing the data to establish diagnostics identifying causes of degraded operation, in which network the diagnostic system comprises a diagnostic evaluation subsystem for requesting secondary data if a diagnostic previously established is insufficient. Leplingard et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,339, issued on Oct. 15, 1996 to Ronald J. Perholtz et al., describes a microprocessor based unit designed to monitor the environment and control microprocessor based computers to which the unit is connected. Perholtz et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,195, issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Alan C. Heller et al., describes an object tracking and location system using a network that implements object identifier variables. Heller et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,478, issued on Dec. 3, 1996 to Michael Cruse et al., describes a facility environment control system and method that is operable to communicate using an open network management protocol. Cruse et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,357, issued on Apr. 22, 1997 to William D. Kight et al., describes a means of interconnecting synchronous optical network segments while maintaining control over the network management information that passes through the interface. Kight et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,966, issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to Kenji Kondo et al., describes a method of improving network operation efficiency by providing a dedicated alarm/facility path in a wide area network. Kondo et al. do not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
Europe Patent document 0 481 880 A1, published on Apr. 22, 1992, describes a security arrangement that utilizes identification cards and card readers that transmit data to a surveillance center. Europe '880 does not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2,138,388 A, published on Apr. 26, 1984, describes a telecontrol system with at least one master station and a plurality of substations connected to the master station via data transmission units. Great Britain '388 does not suggest an alarm/facility management unit according to the claimed invention.
A variety of companies, such as Westronics, MicroFrame, Applied Innovation, etc., manufacture products that are somewhat similar to the present invention. However, none are known to provide an embedded SNMP agent, end-to-end management capabilities, up to 128 discrete alarm/facility contact closures, primary and backup communication methods via Ethernet and internal modem, multiple serial ports, and an integrated network management application software, all in one product.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.